


Gems of Minecraftia

by Cameron1Jason2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtuber
Genre: Character Death, Character Transformation, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Mob Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron1Jason2/pseuds/Cameron1Jason2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of Minecraftia is in grave danger. Mobs are getting stronger and riskier, to the point where they want to destroy the world. However, not many know of this new change. But the Sky Army and their soon to be allies are perfectly aware. Soon these allies will reveal themselves, but not yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> *Leave shipping suggestions in the comments!
> 
> *Please tell me how my first minecraft fanfic is going!

The streets of Minecraftia were filled with the usual traders, adventurers, and residents. It seemed as if nothing was wrong, just another regular day. But all of these people didn’t know that the end of their world was coming. Only a certain group expected it. That group was the Sky Army. The group however will need to be an army; the only army of Minecraftia. This future army actually owned the largest house in Minecraftia, a mansion. This mansion was owned by a man by the name of SkythekidRS, or Adam. He has dark brown hair, blacked out sunglasses, and a gold and purple amulet called a Gem of Minecraftia. Adam was inside the mansion, organizing his chests. His teammates always just threw their valuable in a chest and left. One of those teammates happened to walk in as well. He had light brown hair swept over his left eye, his right eye red, black and green headphones atop his head, and a black and white hoodie with a strange collar. 

“Hey buddy, I got more things for ya” The teammate chuckled, showing his mining loot of the day. This consisted of gold, diamonds, iron, coal, and a lot of cobblestone. 

“Great, can you put it all in the right place this time, Ty?” Adam asked with a blameful expression. Ty was also known as Deadlox. He had a guilty look as he scratched the back of his head.

“I’m not as good at organizing as you” He said, trying to get out of organizing. Adam only crossed his arms and glared at Ty. Ty finally sighed and went to put away his things. Adam had to have everything organized, if he lost anything, it might be the difference between life and death. Everyone had only one revive chance, and he blew his on a pointless expedition. The only ones who didn’t lose their chance were SetoSorcerer, AntVenom, Ethan, NoahCraft, Bodil40, SSundee, CaptainSparklez, and MunchingBrotato. These people were also in the group. There is a lot of people in the Sky Army, but they all manage to keep track of each other.  
There’s   
-Sky  
-Ty  
-Jason  
-Mitch  
-Jerome  
-Mudkip  
-Noah  
-Ethan  
-Brotato  
-Bashur  
-Ant  
-Bodil  
-SSundee  
-Sparklez  
-Seto  
-and Aviator.  
But something wasn’t right and Adam could feel it as he looked at the clock. Seto was supposed to get to the mansion a half hour ago, and Seto was fairly punctual. Adam left Ty to organize, walking out of the room and down the hall. Outside the front windows, he could see chaos and fire. In a burst of adrenaline, he burst out of the house through the front doors. Creepers were sneaking up on people and exploding. A man in a purple robe was using a dark red magic to gather up the creepers and launch them into the sky. 

“Seto!” Adam yelled at the top of his lungs at the robed man. The man turned, looking over his shoulder.

“What happened?!” Adam yelled over the chaos, drawing his golden sword.

“The Creeper King is attacking for some reason!” Seto yelled back at Adam, giving a quizzical look as Adam’s face went pale. When he looked back in front of him, he realized why Adam’s face had drained of its color. Blue sparks flew in every direction as charged creepers made their way down the path towards him. He put out his hands towards the horde of charged creepers, a dark red force field covering the horde. Yet Seto had made a mistake by making the force field too close to him. A creeper got too close and hissed. Seto let out a soft gasp as it exploded, causing a chain reaction with the rest of the creepers. The explosions broke through the force field, throwing Seto back into the mansion. Adam sprinted to the man through the new hole in the mansion wall.

“Seto?? Buddy??” Adam called out desperately to the man as he knelt down to him. He knew by the blood coming out of his mouth, nose, and ears, his friend was dead. His friend lost his revive chance to barely saving the town. The body of Seto slowly dissolved into the earth, leaving behind all of the things he had. Adam picked up his friend’s things and looked at them. Then he realized why his magic was suddenly dark red. He had just picked up vials of blood along with a small ritualistic bowl. His friend was using blood magic, necromancy. Adam was enraged by this, seeing the proof of Seto’s dark path. He stormed up the stairs to the bedrooms, planning to confront his friend about the necromancy.


	2. Alone and Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being caught using blood magic, Seto meets an ally, or so he thinks. Adam, however, does not believe him and continues to lecture him. Their story continues on as Seto has to make a tough decision. To turn away from his friends and go on his attempt to save the world, or to give it all up for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in shipping ideas and I'll put in the most popular ones.

Seto was in darkness, wherever he looked, he saw nothing but black. That was until a figure appeared in front of him, red eyes glowing in the darkness.

 

“Harvey. Do you know who I am?” The figured asked in a deep demonic voice. Seto was scared, he didn’t know what this figure was or how it knew his name.

 

“I am The Necromancer. I would like to make a deal with you, my strongest disciple.” The figure rasped out to Seto. Seto calmed down a bit enough to catch his breath.

 

“What’s the deal..?” Seto asked hesitantly, not sure if he even wanted to accept it in the first place.

 

“Now I know that everything isn’t going well in Minecraftia. In fact, the mob royalty has decided to try and get rid of the powerful supernatural beings of the world. This includes me, since I’m dead and I can’t do anything, I need you to let me possess your body. This only gives me partial control so you choose when I come out or not.” The figure explained quite extensively, moving closer. Seto thought about it for a while. He could save the world from destruction by the mobs. It might not be so bad to have the first necromancer inside of him.

 

“What’s the catch?” Seto asked carefully, trying to step back from the figure.

 

“There is no catch other than you’ll have to start practicing necromancy a lot more.” The figure speaks, preparing to jump inside of Seto. Seto was actually contemplating the possession, looking off into the darkness.

 

“Okay. Let’s do it.” Seto agrees, the figure jumping into him right after. Pain filled every ounce of his body, feeling himself collapse. His eyes turned red and his robe turned black and dark red. Then he sat up faster than ever in his own bed, breathing heavily. His eyes were back to their normal purple and his robe was back to its normal colors. He looked around his cobblestone room, unsure if he was awake or not. Suddenly, the door broke down, hitting the wooden floor with a loud bang.

 

“SETO YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!” Adam yelled angrily from the doorway as he stormed in. Seto’s face fell instantly, absolutely terrified of his friend’s wrath. Adam threw the blood vials and the ritualistic bowl on the floor. Seto felt his stomach drop as the blood vials bashed against the floor, but not breaking.

 

“Why are you, of all people, using blood magic? I thought this was against your morals, Seto.” Adam shouts at his friend, who flinched away.

 

“Adam.. something’s coming.. the mobs want to take over the world and-“

 

“What? Blood magic is the only way to stop it!?” Adam interrupts, too angry to think rationally.

 

“It can help, Adam! If I can stop the world from being destroyed, I will!” Seto shouts back, absolutely done with the argument they were having.

 

“And how do you know that!” Adam shouts once again, his hands balled into fists.

 

“The first Necromancer told me! Now if you won’t believe or help me, I’ll find someone who will!” Seto yells, getting up and making his blood vials and ritualistic bowl fly into his inventory. Adam seemed to stop as his friend grabbed his wand.

 

“What are you doing..” Adam asked, calmer this time. Seto glared at Adam, putting his wand in his pocket.

 

“I’m going to kill all the mob kings and queens. It’s the only way to save the world.” Seto says, pulling out his diamond sword from a chest.

 

“Like hell you are; you aren’t going out there alone!” Adam shouted, rushing over and grabbing Seto’s sword. Seto tried pulling his sword away from his friend, however, Adam was way stronger.

 

“Adam let go, you’re gonna get hurt!” Seto yelled, but just as he did, Adam pulled the sword out of Seto’s hands. The diamond sword flashed a color of purple and sent Adam across the room and into a wall. He smacked into the wall with a loud bang, hitting the ground with a gasp for air. The wind was knocked out of him as he laid on the floor coughing and gasping for air, his sunglasses a few feet away. Seto ran over to his friend, leaving his diamond sword behind.

 

"Adam I told you..!" he yelled and pulled out a small bottle with glowing red liquid inside of it. He flipped Adam onto his back, his breathing starting to go back to normal. He quickly put the bottle to his friend's lips, making him drink the liquid. Adam swallowed the liquid with a deep sigh, exhausted from the fatigue the sword's enchantments put on him.

 

"Adam I'm sorry... but I have to do this.." Seto said as Adam opened his eyes and looked at him with golden yellow eyes. He grabbed onto Seto's sleeve and narrowed his golden eyes, gritting his teeth.

 

"You're not going out there alone.." Adam growled, fed up with arguing about whether it was real or not. Seto's purple eyes widened, shaking his head.

 

"I can't let you do that.. none of my friends should suffer the pressure of this... if I don't come back, make sure-"

 

"Don't you DARE say that!" Adam interrupted, glaring right into Seto's soul.

 

"You're not going alone.. I'm not gonna let you if it's the last thing I do.." Adam continues, huffing in slight anger. Seto frowned and pulled his sleeve from his friend's grasp, walking over to retrieve his sword. As he picked up his sword, Adam forced himself onto his elbows. Seto sheathed his sword on his hip before starting for the door.

 

"Don't you fucking walk out like this!" Adam shouted, tears brimming his eyes as he stared his friend down. Seto's eyes simply softened as he looked at him, continuing to walk out of the room. Seto put his hood up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He looked back at the door, regret in his chest. He wanted to go back, but he knew he couldn't. He had to go win this war for everyone. He turned back around and started walking down the stairs, his hand trailing on the handrail slowly. Regret built in his chest more as he moved down the steps.

 

"SETO!" The familiar voice yelled from upstairs, making Seto whip his head back to look where the voice was. He saw Adam barely standing and leaning against the doorway of Seto's room. Seto felt the sickest feeling he's ever felt and Adam could see it because he softened his golden eyes. But Seto turned around and ran down the rest of the stairs. Adam walked down the stairs as fast as he could without falling, running after Seto. They ran out of the front door and into the forest. Soon, Adam slowed down due to the immense fatigue still affecting him. Adam shouted and pleaded for his friend to come back, only for him to keep running. Adam was exhausted, collapsing to the ground as his legs could no longer keep him up. Adam felt tears fall onto his cheeks as he closed his eyes tight, knowing he failed in keeping his friend from leaving. He knew he wouldn't come back to help him again. He had stupidly ran after Seto without realizing where he was going, lost in the dark forest. He cursed into the ground, unable to get up. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion, finally closing them and accepting his fate. Alone and missing.


End file.
